Spin The Boomerang
by Mullach21
Summary: Sokka, while they are relaxing at the Western Air Temple, convinces the group to play a game of Spin The Boomerang, things however don't go as smoothly as Sokka hopes for, just as Zuko predicted. The main ship of this story is Tokka, with many others, such as Zutara and Kataang, coming into it, because who doesn't love multiple ships in one story.


Important:Except for a couple of specific kisses a lot of them were based off of a random number generator, so it's almost like an actual game of spin the bottle. This means that many of the ships here are not one's that I exactly support. Thought I should put this here mainly due to a certain moment.

* * *

"So how do you play this game again Sokka?" Aang asked as they moved into a circle beside their fire.

"Oh yeah, with the Air temples being segregated you guys probably didn't get to play this," Sokka noted as he dragged the blanket he and Suki had been sitting on into the circle. "Basically," he began, taking his boomerang out of its sheath, "you spin Boomerang here around and whoever it lands on you give a small kiss on the lips."

"Kiss..." Aang repeated quietly, his eyes shifting to Katara as she sat down to his right.

"Little problem with your game Snoozles," Toph mocked as she smirked at the Water Tribe boy across from her, "Your toy has two points, how are we meant to know which way it's pointing?"

"It's not a toy, it's a weapon," Sokka said indignantly, crossing his arms and glaring at Toph. The others were still looking at Sokka with eyebrows raised. He quickly looked around until he spotted the fire. "Simple." After he finished he held out his boomerang and held it out to show Toph. Toph lazily waved her hand in front of her face. "Oh sorry... there's ash on one end," Sokka told her.

"This is a bad idea Sokka," Zuko told him as he sat between Sokka and Aang.

"Why is everyone so against just having some fun?" Sokka huffed as he took the first go.

"I'm not against having fun, but it's a five to three ratio of guys to girls," Zuko explained as the boomerang spun. "One of which is your sister, another is your girlfriend and the other is a twelve year old."

"Hey I'm thirteen!," Toph cut in defensively. The others looked at her oddly, Zuko simply shrugged his shoulders. The boomerang slowed and stopped on Suki.

"Looks like the odds are in my favour," Sokka said, smirking at Zuko as he and Suki turned to each other and kissed.

"Oogie," Toph said, mimicking throwing up, which got a laugh from the group.

"She's just jealous," Suki said as her and Sokka broke and she took her turn.

"Yeah, I just can't wait to smooch Meathead," Toph shot back, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Suki was about to bring up the incident at the Serpent's Pass, but thought better of it. The boomerang stopped on Katara.

"Of course that would happen," Katara muttered as they leaned over to each other and gave a quick kiss. "You all better wipe those smirks off your faces right now," Katara snapped as she settled back between Aang and Toph.

"This game certainly has its perks," Teo whispered to Haru as he spun the boomerang. It slowed as it passed him and stopped on Haru.

"Yet sometimes it doesn't," Haru responded as Teo's head dropped, the rest giggling, except for Zuko, who simply rolled his eyes. They turned towards each other and hesitantly kissed. Haru wiped his mouth on his sleeve as they broke, while Teo had an odd expression.

"His moustache tickles," Teo stated as he scratched his upper lip. Haru looked at him, mortified, while the others burst out laughing. After everyone recovered and Haru finished berating Teo, Haru took his turn. Haru's face dropped when a bad spin made it only rotate 180 degrees, pointing it at an expressionless Zuko.

"I take back what I said," Zuko sighed as he stood and stepped over to Haru, "I am against fun." Zuko and Haru awkwardly kissed and Zuko sat back down. Toph gave the boomerang a big spin. It spun around five times, until it landed on Teo.

"At least he's her age," Zuko said, annoyed. Toph raised her eyebrow at him.

"I didn't get Twinkle Toes did I?" Toph asked, causing Aang to blush.

"Nope, over here," Teo called.

"You can't tell?" Sokka asked

"I know where your toy is pointing, but haven't a clue which side is the right one." Toph stepped around Haru and bent down. Teo lifted himself slightly out of his wheelchair and kissed her.

"Aww how cute," Katara cooed as the two broke.

"Serious case of the oogies," Sokka said as Toph spat into the fire and glared at him.

"Still not as bad as your spit swapping with Suki," Toph responded, sticking her tongue at him. Katara rolled her eyes at the two of them bickering and spun the boomerang. Sokka's palm slapped into his forehead as it stopped on him.

"I told you it was a bad idea," Zuko reminded him, smirking at being proved right.

"Oh come on Sokka, don't act like it isn't the first time you kissed me," Katara teased. Sokka stopped mid-punch and looked at his sister in horror. The others were giving her a similar look. "I never told you guys the story?" Katara asked, Sokka's eyes going wide.

"Sis please don't-" Sokka began.

"Too late," Katara said, smiling. "Back in the Southern Water Tribe, when Sokka was fourteen, he had a little date with a girl named Niyok." Sokka had covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his shame. Katara looked over to one of the other platforms of the Western Air Temple, where Hakoda was showing Chit Sang some fighting moves. "Dad and the other men were gone, so Sokka came to me of all people, asking a bunch of questions about what girls like. A bit before the date, he asked me how he should kiss her."

"You two didn't kiss like..." Haru asked, motioning towards Sokka and Suki.

"Tui and La, of course not!" Katara said, laughing. "It was just a kiss on the lips." Katara sat back, enjoying her brother's discomfort.

"So that's why you're so good at kissing," Suki stated, making Sokka sink further into his arms.

"How did the date with Niyok go?" Aang asked. Sokka gave a simple shrug.

"He may have got a mouthful of snow at the end of it," Katara answered for him. Another round of laughter erupted through the group. Katara walked over to Sokka and tugged him up.

"I really hate you, you know that?" Sokka said as he looked at his sister.

"I love you too," Katara said with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a small kiss. Sokka was still grumbling as Aang used his airbending to spin the boomerang. His mouth dropped as it stopped on Haru.

"Oh come on!" Haru groaned. "This isn't fair."

"I'm not exactly happy about it either," Aang agreed, glancing at Katara. They shuffled towards each other and very slowly came together and kissed. Aang sat back and scratched his top lip.

"Teo's right, it does tickle," Aang said, the giggling starting up again.

"At this rate I'm going to shave it off," Haru sulked, crossing his arms and slouching down. Zuko sighed and looked around at everyone.

"Know that I'm still against this," Zuko muttered as he spun it. The boomerang stopping spinning, pointing right back at Zuko. He reached out to spin it again, when a tiny wall of earth sprouted up, blocking his hand. Zuko looked up questioningly at a smirking Toph.

"Why are you taking a second go Sparky?" Toph asked him.

"It's ended up just pointing at me Toph," Zuko said carefully, worried what Toph might be planning.

"That's what I thought," she said, grinning widely. She pointed behind him. "Actually there is someone there for you to kiss." Zuko looked back, right at the Avatar's flying bison. His head dropped as he stood up.

"Appa has really liked Zuko since he joined us, maybe there's love blossoming," Sokka joked as Zuko stood in front of Appa.

"Just get it over with," Zuko told the beast as he took one last step closer. Appa gently rubbed his head against Zuko, getting a slight smile out of him. It disappeared quickly when Appa licked his face. "There, you can all laugh now," Zuko yelled back at them, as he went to the fountain to wash his face. When he was back Sokka spun his boomerang, it pointed slightly to his right, at Zuko. They looked at each other, both grimacing.

 _Snoozles and Sparky..._ Toph thought to herself. _This will be interesting._

"Can't say I'm thrilled about this Sokka," Zuko muttered as he leaned in.

"I know how you feel," Sokka responded, following his lead.

"I'm certainly enjoying it," Suki jeered as the two held their kiss. They separated, Zuko clearing his throat and Sokka rubbing his neck. Most of the group had big smirks on their faces. Suki took her turn, it stopped, pointing at Sokka. "I pretty happy with mine." Suki giggled as she gave Sokka a long kiss. Teo was about to spin it when Haru stopped him.

"How about we raise the stakes?" he suggested, the rest looked at him, confused. "Back home me and my friends would have one round or so of light kissing, the next would be an open mouthed kiss for like two or three seconds, although tongue is optional," he explained with a grin. Aang once more looked at Katara, his mind running wild. Katara on the other hand looked at Haru, annoyed.

"You're joking,"

"You can't be serious," Zuko and Katara spoke simultaneously, a passing glance exchange with each other.

"Why not? Whoever wants to drop out can," Haru said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I think I'll head to bed, I won't take the chance," Teo decided, rolling back and heading for the sleeping area.

"I don't feel comfortable playing it with Toph," Zuko said, going to stand.

"It's just a kiss Sparky, stop being a baby," Toph said, rolling her eyes. Zuko sighed, but sat back down.

"Great!" Haru said with his grin still on his face. He spun the boomerang, a better one than last time. It stopped on Suki, and Sokka immediately glared angrily at Haru. Suki awkwardly smiled at Sokka.

"If I see even a hint of tongue, I'm cutting your's out," Sokka told Haru, who put up his hands up in a "sure thing" pose. Suki and Haru leaned over and began kissing. Sokka gripped Space Sword, his knuckles turning white. He looked over as he felt Zuko put his hand on the blade.

"I told you so," was all Zuko said. Suki and Haru stopped, Haru seemed happy with his turn. Toph decided to kick it to get it to spin, laughing as she did so.

"Hey be careful with Boomerang," Sokka told her. It slowed and stopped on Zuko.

"No, not doing it," Zuko declared, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away. While the others started to tell him that it's just a small thing, Toph simply stood and stomped over to him. Zuko felt a pair of hands grab his face and suddenly Toph was pulling him up to her. Zuko decided to not fight it and just leave her kiss him. She held him like that for three seconds.

"There, was that so hard Sparky?" Toph asked, giving him a punch in the arm. Zuko rubbed his arm, looking surprised, along with the rest of them, at Toph. She sat back down, a small smile on her face. Katara gave the boomerang a good spin. Aang watched as it spun, and begin to slow down as it passed Sokka. A small flick of his hand, and a small breeze made the boomerang spin a bit faster.

"Come on!" Aang whispered to himself, pleading with every spirit he could think of, even Koh the facestealer, as the point passed Haru, Toph and Katara. He smiled widely as it slowed, then his mouth dropped as it continued past him and settled on Zuko. Zuko's face immediately reddened and saw that Katara was glaring at him.

"I am not kissing him!" Katara hissed, standing and turning her back to him.

"Wait, you're not going to kiss him?" Suki said, surprised. "I would've thought you'd jump at the chance to." Katara spun around, giving Suki a very angry look.

"Why would I do that exactly?" Katara snapped back.

"Well you spend all day watching him when he's training," Suki said with a shrug.

"Wha...What!? No I don't!" Katara yelled. Zuko simply kept a straight face, not wanting to face her rage.

"Sugar Queen, even if I couldn't tell from your heartbeat," Toph said with a smirk, "I could still tell you're lying." Katara's cheeks turned a deep red.

"That's ridiculous, I watch him and Aang train, so what?" Katara said, although her voice lost its sureness. Zuko glanced at Katara, who once more shot an angry look at him.

"I seem to remember you burned our dinner a couple days ago," Sokka said, a devious plan in his mind as he stood up. "I also remember on that day I saw you staring, not looking, but staring at Zuko as he cooled off by the fountain while you were cooking." Sokka was enjoying getting vengeance against his sister. He stepped behind Zuko. "What could have distracted you so much I wonder?" Sokka suddenly pulled on the small belt that was holding Zuko's robe together. Katara already red face went even more red as she stared at Zuko's abs and chest. Zuko scrambled to tie it back around him.

"Fine he's hot. Is that what you guys wanted to here!" Katara admitted, looking at the shocked Zuko. She stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't think this means I like you," she told him.

"The thought didn't cross my mind," Zuko said, as Katara pulled him closer. Instinctively Zuko's arms went to Katara's hips, slightly pulling her in to him. Aang looked like a demon as he watched them. They held that pose for about six seconds, until Katara pushed him off. Zuko sat back down, staring at the ground, his mouth slightly twitching up. Katara pouted as she sat back down between Aang and Toph. Aang angrily spun the boomerang, then brightened up as it stopped on Katara.

"Why me again?" Katara groaned. Aang looked at her with hurt in his eyes. She quickly caught herself and grabbed his hands. "I don't mean anything bad about you Aang, you're incredibly sweet. It's just I was hoping for a break after kissing..." she trailed off as she looked over to Zuko. "Ignore that, come here." Aang felt like he was in heaven as he kissed Katara. They broke the kiss and both smiled at each other.

"Let's just get this over with," Zuko said as he took his turn. _Please don't land on Katara, I think she'll kill me rather than kiss me next time._ Zuko thought as he watched it spin. It slowed as it past Sokka, landing on Suki. _Doesn't matter, Sokka might kill me anyway. Might as well get it done quickly._ Zuko slipped past Sokka, helped Suki up and kissed her. Suki looked at him with shock, while Sokka looked ready to explode. At three seconds Zuko broke the kiss and looked at Sokka as he walked back. He opened his mouth to say something, but Sokka beat him to it.

"Yeah yeah, you told me so. I think I hate fun now too, thanks Zuko," Sokka muttered. The group laughed loudly at Sokka's confession. Toph took longer to pull herself together than the others. When she finally did, the group was giggling and Sokka stood up and took a step in her direction. _He didn't get Katara again did he?_ Toph thought, she could handle a little kiss, anything else and she might actually throw up. _Maybe he got Haru, guess it's Sokka's turn to get tickled._ She giggled at the thought until Sokka took another step and stood in front of her. _Wait a minute..._ Toph focused on the boomerang, and where it was pointing. _Snoozles isn't going to..._ Toph felt Sokka kneel in front of her and cupped her chin with both hands.

"Sorry Toph," Sokka said sheepishly. He closed his eyes, while her's remained wide open.

 _Kiss me!_ Toph's mind raced as she and Sokka kissed. She should have been elated, but she kept thinking if she was doing it right. _Should I open a bit more, or maybe push back a bit._ Suddenly a thought came to her. _Tongue is optional, that's what Haru said_. Sokka froze, he should have pulled back, but for some reason he couldn't move. He could feel Katara staring at him. He was thankful Suki wasn't to the side of him. _I could get used to this!_ Toph told herself. Sokka gained control of his body back, and quickly pulled himself away from the Blind Bandit. He went a bit too quickly, and ended up tipping over, landing flat on his back. He looked up at his friends. Katara had a very accusing look, while the others were just confused. Toph on the other hand had a dreamy expression.

"She's a strong kisser," Sokka said, hoping that would be enough. _Katara is going to kill me when she gets the chance._ Sokka thought as he sat up. "I think I'm done for tonight." Before the others could respond, Hakoda and Chit Sang walked on to the platform.

"Is everyone alright?" Hakoda asked. "We heard some shouting and was wondering you guys needed some help."

"Hakoda," Chit Sang said, nudging him with his elbow. "Looks like they were playing a little game," he laughed, pointing to the boomerang in the middle of them. Hakoda was about to laugh, when he saw Katara going red herself.

"I thought I heard someone shouting, something about someone being hot." Hakoda said as he walked over to his daughter. "It sounded an awful lot like you saying it." Hakoda stood to his full height, towering above the teens. He looked at Zuko, who began to blush. "Prince Zuko," Hakoda said authoritatively, grabbing on to Zuko's wrist. "You and me are going to have a little talk." Hakoda dragged Zuko away from the group. Sokka watched this with a small smile, until a punch to the arm replaced it with a hurt frown. He looked up at a smirking Toph.

"Can't wait to play this again sometime Snoozles, was a lot of fun." Sokka buried his hands in his face once more, wondering what he did to deserve this embarrassment.

* * *

This one shot came to me when I imagined Toph reacting to Sokka kissing her in a Spin the bottle game. Obviously based between The Boiling Rock and The Southern Raiders. Wrote it a bit different, so some might seem OOC at times, but I guess this is a very strange moment for all of them. This was done in between the next story for a bit of fun. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did please leave a comment or possibly even a review.

Note: The next story I'm planning on doing will follow in the path of Repaying A Debt and The Gaoling Party, but will be focused on Tokka (Sokka and Toph) and the development of their relationship. This will be called Unintentional Dating.

Big thanks to Fish-With-Feathers from DeviantArt for the cover image!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or its character, they were created by Bryan Konietzko and Mike Dante Dimartino, and belong to Viacom.


End file.
